


It's fine

by BlastedHead



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 'Til the end of the line, M/M, Not Your Typical Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead
Summary: Perhaps, in a parallel universe, this will be their end.





	It's fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sibasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/gifts).
  * A translation of [【盾冬】「沒關係的。」](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298470) by sibasin. 



> Author's notes:  
> Warning: Major character death. Super short. Non-typical happy ending. Enter only if you can tolerate it.
> 
> Translator's notes:  
> Non beta'ed. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I finished translating this in like...twenty minutes.

‘You’ve come…’ sitting on a cold metal bench with shackles on his limbs, Bucky stared at Steve, who had ignored the armed guard at the door and went into the cell for criminals with a death sentence dressed in casual wear, and lowered his head. ‘You shouldn’t be here.’

Steve said nothing; he only smiled, sat down next to Bucky and placed his hand on his forehead, giving it a gentle rub.

‘...I have handled the problem, have explained what I should, and only after I’ve done everything that is within Captain America’s responsibility will they let me see my pal for one last time,’ Steve raised the wine he brought, which was produced on the same year Bucky was born, and two wine glasses. ‘Do you mind having your last drink with me? ...At least let me bid you as Steve Rogers.’

As he talked, he handed one of the wine glasses to Bucky and poured some for themselves.

‘...You’re stubborn, I knew it.’

‘Yes… You always know me better than anyone.’

‘...I’m only worried about one thing… If I’m gone, who’s going to be by your side…’ Bucky smiled in worry as he softly said so, and then took a sip of the wine which strangely resembled blood under Steve’s gaze.

Not long after that Bucky suddenly found his lids heavy. He blinked, and before he could feel any doubt, he had lost his strength and had fallen forward.

Steve caught the now unconscious Bucky and tenderly caresses his back, until the movements of his torso stopped completely.

‘It’s fine, you don’t need to worry, Bucky…’ seeing that Bucky had stopped breathing in his arms, Steve downed the wine in his cup. Holding Bucky’s warm body, he breathed in his ear, ‘When you’re gone, Steve Rogers will be gone as well.’

* * *

 

Although the litigation had been dragging on for years, the government still gave the Winter Soldier a death sentence.

Steve had been abnormally calm on the public gallery; he had been staring at Bucky, and Bucky was staring at him as well, having no response towards his own disposal.

After that, Steve, in order to visit Bucky for one last time, had been seeking for different paths, until the government made an exception and let him enter the Winter Soldier’s cell.

What had happened inside, there had been various kinds of theories and rumours, but no one knew the truth.

They only knew that when they went to find Rogers, there was only two cold bodies holding tight against each other, plus a pair of tumbled wine glasses on the floor.


End file.
